


.hunting for witches.

by kukinom



Series: .The green eyed witch. [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Vaginal Sex, Witch Loki, i could have done a lot worse, i't kinda nasty but it isn't like the worst thing everi mean-, if your looking for siblingcest this is the wrong fic, kinda. i guess, pure filth, regular Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukinom/pseuds/kukinom
Summary: Witches are known to have teeth between their thighs, razer sharp and hungry for men that dare try to bring their cocks near it. Thor has heard enough stories of men left with one less limb after failed attempts of coupling one. Despite the danger of the hunt some believe it's worth the risk because those who succeed are granted good fortune and a witches favor, or so they say..Thor has yet to meet someone who has actually succeeded.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: .The green eyed witch. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	.hunting for witches.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so i woke up at 3am _(:з)∠)_ and in my sleep-addled mind was struck by the muse of filthy horny smut and wrote this messy nasty piece of fiction. this is the 1st fic i've EVER posted hence why it's anonymous because i'm shy and gross (*/ω＼*) -uwu  
> i have no clue with the tags and warnings and such so you gotta help me, ok?

Fandral leaned in and over the table, brow quirked, eyes checking left and right conspiratorily, making sure no one else would overhear the rumor he was about to share with his companions.  
''they say there is a witch in these woods.''

''Thor probably wants to hunt it''

''Thor probably wants to fuck it'' cacophony of boistorous drunken laughter echoes in response. ''there is no one with a greater lust than Thor, he'd stick his cock in a meat grinder at the promise of feeling good''

''I'm a fertility god, you stupid cunt. Of course I have a great lust.''

Witches are known to have teeth between their thighs, razer sharp and hungry for men that dare try to bring their cocks near it. Thor has heard enough stories of men left with one less limb after failed attempts of coupling one. Despite the danger of the hunt some believe it's worth the risk because those who succeed are granted good fortune and a witches favor, or so they say..  
Thor has yet to meet someone who has actually succeeded.

\-----

Wiping the sweat from his brow- because his feet might be about to freeze off but the muggy heat in the air has for awhile been threatening to choke him. Treading through endless slough and swamp and sump, nearly eaten alive by gnats and some of the larger bloodthirsty feral beasts in these woods, he stumbled across a house. Or rather- a shed. A meagre little hut out of wooden planks barely held together by what must be magic for it couldn't be the four rusty nails.

Knocking against the nearly unhinged door, brittle wood creaking and rattleing dangerously under the force of his knuckle. He waited for a response. and waited.. and waited.  
Throwing his head back into his sweaty neck Thor groaned, rubbing his tired muscles contemplating what he'd do next when out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure approach. there it was. The witch.

It stepped forward and closer, circleing Thor, studying him curiously with eerie, unblinking emerald green eyes shining a unnatural, poisonous color. sharp like knifes in their intensity, sharp enough to peel flesh from bones. It's hair long inky black. Simultaneously jejune and greasy, falling like tendrils into it's face and over it's shoulders in soft waves, the tips ending in rats nest like burls.

Dressed in nothing but a ripped black tunic that left more uncovered than not. Legs caked in grey morass and forest muck, dry and flaking off like a moulting snake. Dirty and barefoot with black, talon long toenails that curled like claws into the muddy ground. Unkempt but with a lush lean body that seemed fed well enough. Most startlingly it was ghostly pale, white like moonlight, so unlike most Asgardians and his own sun kissed skin.

The witch was wild and raw and stunning and more than anything Thor wanted to stick his cock in it.

It turned on it's heel and into it's little hut, throwing Thor a indecipherable look over it's shoulder before disappearing inside. Taking it as invitation to follow, Thor ducked his head to fit through the doorframe only to bump into and entangle himself in a carillon of bones and roots and dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't much interior except for the bed in the middle, made of moss and weed and furs, that was reminiscent of a nest.

The witch laid down unprompted, hiking the tattered tunic up and wriggleing itself into the padding of it's little nest. Shanks fallen wide open, showing the young prince what layed between. The first thing Thor realizes is- there is a cock. Delicate and of a lovely rosy color, nothing like his own crude cock but a cock nonetheless. Beneath it are no bollocks but a quim instead. Like a fruit plump and ripe for the picking. the witch had both cunt and cock and more intriguing to him they were hairless like a babes. Thor has never before seen ones like those and wondered if it is a common trade among witches or if this little witch was special in that regard.

Pulled from his thoughts at the sight of one long nailed, dirty finger parting the pink petal lips of it's cunt. One delicately arched brow quirked in question to Thor still standing in the doorway. Grimey finger slipping in to woo and beckon the prince closer. Thor groans at the sight, the contrast of it's soiled finger sousing in that magnificent little slit, maddening. ''May i fuck it? Your cunt?'' it comes out a lot more crass than intended, grunted out like some uncultured beast.

The witch made a mock pensive sound. Head cocked and eyes uncannily wide, unblinking. Emerald gaze flaying Thor where he stood. Motionless but with it's legs still splayed wide, Thor struggled greatly to keep eye contact and not look between the witches legs. After what felt like an eternity of nothing but the sound of his own thumping heartbeat and the ocassional cry of some creature in the distance- the witch laid back into the pelt beneath it.

At last confident enough to come closer, Thor stepped between the witches outspread legs, like the wings of a butterfly. deceiving. Thor knew it was a Venus flytrap, ready to snap close the moment he'd dare make a wrong move. Swallow him whole just to chew him out. And that fact exhilarated him to no end.

The dread, the threat that was this being of horrifying tales. A monster that eats children raw, hair and nails and bone and all. The entity that charms women into the woods to be never seen again. The thing that tortures men and leaves them maimed and mutilated. The elusive wraith that looked like a fantasy to Thor.  
Before he knew, before he realized- he has his face inbetween soft thighs.

Bewildered, the witch propped itself up on it's elbows, brows raised wonderingly as it suddendly squawked indignantly. Kicking it's legs like a agitated foal, kept in place only by Thor's hand on it's hip as he pressed his tongue on it. Musky, redolent, ambrosial. Beard rubbing into smooth pale crotch vigorously, leaving the skin red and raw, trying to coat his face in it's natural perfume.

Caressing the underside of the hard little prick with the tip of his nose before taking that too into his mouth, whirling his tongue around the crown and moaning orgiastically at the taste.

Breathy gasps and soft little titters like windchimes spurring him on. Dazed and stunned when the witch pushed him back by the shoulders and into the bed. A fleeting thought about fleas had him concerned for a moment but quickly there was nothing on his mind but the pretty thing putting it's little cunt over Thor's cock.

Sinking down on it with a hurt whine as far as it could go and giving it an experimental thrust. hips rolling side to side in circles. Tight and ardent and velvet, squeezing him in consonance to it's heartbeat. Making Thors head spin, blue eyes rolling into the back of his head at a particularly good drag.

Awhile later it's thighs began quivering, muscles tiring. It's thrusts faltering. Panting and hesitant in it's movements before growing stagnant and coming to a halt.

Thor was mesmerized by it's heavy breaths and heaving chest. The way it swallowed audibly and how it's black hair stuck to it's flushed forhead and neck. Perspiration glistening opalescent on it's pale skin. Blue gaze following a single droplet- down it's hairline, from it's temple over it's cheek, along it's jawline, down it's neck, until pooling in the dip of it's clavicle.

Suddenly bold and brave in his lust haze, Thor dared grab for the witches hips and began pulling it up and down on his cock, now at a much more violent pace. Invigorated by the witches willing compliance he flipped them over, pressed it down into the furs and started fucking it for real. Held down by Thor's weight it thrashed like a trapped animal beneath the stout rutting mount of muscle. Thor with his nose burried in the crook of it's neck, snuffling and grunting like a damn animal. He felt like one.

Long nails raking tenderly through his sweaty golden mane. Sending shivers down his spine, tingling all the way to his bollocks, drawing up and tight at the sensation. Blushed lips before him, parted open in a perfect little circle. Quick breaths and gasps that smelled like fresh red berries and minty herbs, sour-sweet and tingly. Mouthing endless strings of silent words, unsure if the witch was blessing or cursing him and right now in this moment for all it mattered- Thor couldn't care less.

Damn. at this point, he wouldn't even mind getting his dick chomped off and eaten by that tight little cunt.

And it might or might not have been the idea of that which had Thor spent inside with a bestial roar. The echo of thunder rolling in the distance with the intensity of his orgasm.

Pushing in deep and circling his hips, stirring his cum well before pulling out with a vulgar 'pop' that nearly managed to make him hard again. The witch, fucked all limp and pliant but it's hips still jerking in aftershock. Thor rubbed his raw cock soothingly as he admired adoringly the witches' quivering cunt. Beaten red and swollen, dripping seed in frothy blobs down into the pelt. Thumbing at it, scooped some of it up to taste- suddenly startled by tinkling laughter.

Chest jumping lively, eyes crinkleing into crescend emerald moons. The witch slithered it's hand beneath Thor's and through it's mess of a cunt, coating it's fingers before bringing them to it's mouth to suck off the digits like Thor just did. Laughing still.

And Thor couldn't help but laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i write so much but never feel confident enough to post any of it, so if you enjoyed it maybe leave a kudo or comment and let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more. critique is always welcome. also english isn't my first language so if you see any errors feel free to tell me.


End file.
